1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a straw for dispensing fluids, and in particular, to a drinking straw for dispensing hot liquids, such as coffee, tea, apple cider, and the like, having an aperture with a non-circular cross-sectional shape, such as an oval, ellipse, and the like. The straw prevents coffee stains on teeth, kids and adults from spilling their drinks, allows the ability to drink coffee while driving and allows people with tremor, shaky hands, braces or recent mouth surgery to easily drink a hot beverage.
2. Description of Related Art
Various configurations of individual beverage receptacles, such as beverage bottles, cans, to-go coffee cups, travel mugs, and cartons, each having a top-side opening for direct dispensing or for accommodating a drinking straw. The top-side opening may be concentric with or offset from a central top-surface opening provided in the top surface of square or rectangular beverage containers. In any such configuration, a drinking straw may be inserted into the top-side opening and projected into the contents therein to extract by sucking a desired volume of contents from the container, the straw remaining loosely positioned within the periphery of the top-side opening. Straws used in this manner are typically provided separately and apart from the beverage receptacle. In other configurations, the drinking straw may be provided in a separate sealed plastic envelope, optionally affixed to the beverage receptacle.
Unfortunately, conventional straws do not work well for drinking hot liquids. Conventional straws are not made of a suitable material that can withstand the temperature of hot liquids, such as coffee, tea, and the like. As a result, toxic substances, such as plasticizers, BPA, and the like, may be released from the straw into the liquid when passing through the straw. In addition, the straw remains loosely positioned within the top-side opening of the lid of the beverage receptacle. As a result, spills of the hot liquid are common during use.